memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FinnKurtz
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions – thanks for your edit to the "File:Star-trek-picard-review.jpg" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our database and decide to join our community. Since you're new to Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our are the best place to start. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * We you to use the " " in your , so you can use our standard formatting s. We also recommend you action=edit&preload=MediaWiki:Concealer-import}} click this link and save the page. * The and can help you put together an article that might end up on our someday. * You can look up your past changes in the log and keep track of your favorite articles through your very own . * Create your own and be contacted here, on your . Please make sure to sign any comments on talk pages with four tildes (~~~~) to add your user name and the date/time. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in one of our . Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Renegade54 (talk) 00:42, February 12, 2020 (UTC) :The above named user is an administrator and their signature was automatically added. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. image uploads Please review our upload policy, specifically our image use policy before uploading any more files to this site. There is presently a laundry list of problems with the images you've already uploaded, namely the file names, lack of description, and copyrights. Thanks. --Alan (talk) 02:32, February 12, 2020 (UTC) :If you want to replace the Bruce Maddox image please upload a new one don't just upload two other images of him.--Typhuss999 (talk) 04:34, February 12, 2020 (UTC) :Same thing goes for the Sevrin image, just upload a new one don't just upload another image of him.--Typhuss999 (talk) 04:36, February 12, 2020 (UTC) :First of all you aren't doing it right.--Typhuss999 (talk) 04:52, February 12, 2020 (UTC) ::Break it down for me. What am I doing wrong? ::Hey man, any chance you could stop undoing all my changes? I'm just trying to replace certain character images with higher-quality photos. I'm abiding by all guidelines. FinnKurtz (talk) 04:55, February 12, 2020 (UTC) :You are uploading another image of Bruce Maddox.--Typhuss999 (talk) 04:55, February 12, 2020 (UTC) ::How? As it appears currently there is only one image of Bruce. --FinnKurtz (talk) 04:57, February 12, 2020 (UTC) :There is a button called File History, click on it then you will see a button called Upload a new version of this flie, click it then upload the new image from the form. This is so easy. I already did for you.--Typhuss999 (talk) 05:00, February 12, 2020 (UTC) :I shouldn't have to tell you this, but you should learn this all by yourself by learning how to do this on your own.--Typhuss999 (talk) 05:04, February 12, 2020 (UTC) :::There are so many things wrong with "I'm abiding by all guidelines." one can barely figure out where to start, though actually reading those policies and guidelines, linked above, would probably help. - 05:57, February 12, 2020 (UTC)